Supersonic Sue (Big Hero 6: The Series)
Supersonic Sue is a recurring supervillain from Big Hero 6: The Series. Background Supersonic Sue hails from the superhero era of 1970s San Fransokyo. In her youth, she was one of the best roller derby skaters and the "roller-derby queen" of the sport until she was disqualified for cheating by using performance-enhancing rocket skates. She became a supervillain soon after and began her conflict with the superhero Boss Awesome. Sue also developed a rivalry with Baron Von Steamer over the recognition of being Boss Awesome's arch-nemesis. Eventually, Sue retired from her life of crime. When she heard about the Big Hero 6 team, specifically on Go Go Tomago, Sue was motivated to resume her villainous identity once again to finally get her revenge on Boss Awesome. History When Sue robbed a bank in the first step of reviving her criminal career, she encountered three members of the Big Hero 6—Hiro, Baymax, and Go Go. Sue engaged with Baymax and Hiro first and then Go Go, the latter's speed nearly matched Sue's. However, Sue was able to upper-cut her and ran off with both the money and Baymax's rocket fist. Sue later used Baymax's rocket fist to break Baron Von Steamer out of his prison cell at the same moment Big Hero 6 was interrogating the villain on Sue. She took Steamer back to his lair; Steamer initially assumed she wanted to eliminate him, but Sue revealed that she broke him out for a proposition: joining forces to take down Boss Awesome once and for all. Steamer accepted her deal, and they laughed maniacally (though each tried to out-laugh the other). Von Steamer then sent Big Hero 6 a wax cylinder to lure them in for a trap. The suspicious team arrived at an abandoned warehouse, where Sue and Steamer confronted them. Sue also faced Go Go a second time, with Go Go focused and ready for the villain. The two kept up their speed until Sue used her discharge to send Go Go back and then redirecting Baymax's rocket fist into several crates that pinned Go Go underneath them. Hiro then ordered Baymax into Overdrive Mode, which took out Steamer's spider-mech, but Sue correctly deduced that Baymax's super form was limited so she avoided Baymax's attacks until the form wore off. Sue and Von Steamer told the team that they wanted Big Hero 6 as bait to get Boss Awesome to come. To their delight, Boss Awesome arrived to help Big Hero 6, and engaged the two in a fight. Supersonic Sue was able to deliver an electric punch to Boss Awesome, but Boss Awesome used this to hold Sue up and slam her back down. Sue managed to get the drop on Boss Awesome, proclaiming herself as his number-one-enemy, but Von Steamer betrays her by blasting her unconscious for the title. Eventually, both villains were defeated. As she was hauled away by the police, Sue thanked Go Go for inspiring her to become a skater again. Sue then learned from Boss Awesome that his greatest enemy was not Sue nor Von Steamer, but cabbage soup. Category:2010s Category:Catfight Category:Devious Category:Evil Laugh Category:Knocked Out Category:Robber Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested